


Password

by Allthelights



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Complete, Cuddling, Fluff, Harry Styles - Freeform, Kissing, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Love, M/M, Neighbors, Short, Smut, handjobs, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:32:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4356344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allthelights/pseuds/Allthelights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All he needed was to check some goddamn emails. That's it. But instead he met his new prankster (and immensely adorable) neighbor who sleeps until 1pm and wears moose slippers.</p><p>Idea taken from this text post: http://girlalmighty.tumblr.com/post/123830902847/kindofsharethat-louis-wifi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Password

**Author's Note:**

> Lol there is so much drama going on in this fandom right now so I kinda just wanted to post this story. It's probably only going to be a few chapters but i'm excited about it. I hope you like it.

**Saturday 1:17pm**

Harry rests his bum on one of the many moving boxes that are scattered across his echo-y apartment and wipes the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand. He reaches for his laptop that lays on the windowsill and places it on his thighs. He opens it up with a sigh and clicks on the google chrome button. An error pops up, and he scrunches his eyebrows together. "What the hell," he mutters and exits out before reopening the page. "This piece of crap computer is good for nothing," he groans with his anger building up as the error continuously pops up. "Fuck, I’m such an idiot." He curses under his breath, realizing he has yet to set up the Wi-Fi in his new apartment. He stares out the window as disappointment washes over him before he turns back and opens up the control panel to search for one of his neighbor's Wi-Fi that he can steal. To his luck, one pops up, but it reads 'Yell Penis for Password." Harry chuckles to himself, and his fingers glide through his hair as he patiently waits for more to present themselves. They never do. The now disgruntled man chews down on his bottom lip while refreshing the page at least five times before giving up. With a groan, he lifts himself up off the box that was practically about to cave in, and he walks over to the kitchen counter to place his laptop down. He then strolls over to his apartment door and hesitantly pries it open with a whisper of. "Worth a shot." He glances down the hallways and takes a few breathes then walks back over to his opened computer to see if a new Wi-Fi miraculously showed up. One did, except it was locked. Harry simply stalks back to the doorway and attempts to ignore the discomfort he feels. He opens his mouth several times to quickly shut it again to no avail. I mean, it wouldn't have been so awkward if it wasn't so silent. Harry closes his. Harry closes his eyes with one last peek down the hallway and cups his hands around his mouth like a mega phone as he focuses on the multitude of emails that might possibly be cramming his inbox. "PENIS!" He shouts loudly before tightly gripping the door handle when over-thinking-thoughts start to take over. Will his neighbors be angered? Maybe it was just a stupid joke. This was dumb. All the pesky ideas cross his mind, yet they're interrupted by another shouting voice.

"Wait, did you say penis? Hold on a sec." The voice calls out and Harry can't contain the small smirk that forms on his face. He leans against his door frame and crosses his arms over his chest as he nervously scans the hallway, taps his foot and waits. Then suddenly he hears a door creak open, and he peeks down the wall of doors until he spots fluffy moose slippers stepping out of one of them. He moves up the plaid pajama clad legs all the way up to the disheveled brown hair. Harry pushes himself off the door frame and straightens up. "You rang?" the sleepy boy in front of him teases.

Harry holds out his hand and smiles, "I'm Harry Styles, and I just moved in. I'm sorry if I woke you up. I have yet to set up my Wi-Fi and I really need to check my emails and I just figured someone around here would have unprotected Wi-Fi but I was wrong and I-"

"Whoa slow down there curly locks." the shorter man chuckles, and Harry lets his hand fall back to his side where he wipes his sweaty palm on his jeans, assuming the man wasn’t going to shake it anytime soon. "I'm Louis Tomlinson, and it's no big deal. I was just eating breakfast." Louis explains and reaches his hand into the pocket of his hoodie. He pulls out a crumpled piece of paper and holds it out towards Harry. Harry smiles gratefully before grasping for the paper.

"You do know that it's 1:30 in the afternoon, right?" he informs before pulling out his phone to type the password out.

"Your point?" Louis smirks with the raise of an eyebrow.

"Just making sure you know." Harry responds with a silent laugh before handing back the paper which Louis shoves back into his hoodie pocket. He then cranes his neck to look behind Harry.

"No furniture yet?" He questions. Harry shrugs and looks back at his box cluttered apartment.

"A blow up mattress is all I need for now. The rest of my stuff should be here within the week." Louis only nods and bites the inside of his cheek.

"Well, I mean if you need anything else...you know where my door is." Harry bows his down and blushes.

"Thanks, I'll remember that."

"Have fun checking your boring emails." Louis mumbles as he starts walking backwards to his own apartment.

"And you have fun eating cheerios for lunch."

"Coco pops." Louis corrects.

"Right." Harry nods before stepping back into his apartment, and after one last little wave he closes the door.

*******

**5:30pm**

When a light knock sounds at his door Harry huffs and stops his search for a cup before walking over to the door. He opens it to reveal a beaming Louis who is currently dressed in skin tight jeans and black V-neck that shows off the fancy script written tattoo across his chest as well as the smaller ones that litter his one arm. Harry can't deny that he probably stared a little too long. "So I was thinking..." he begins as he waltzes straight in and props himself on top of the kitchen counter.

"Sure just make yourself at home." Harry jokes around before going back to his search. Louis shakes his head and playfully rolls his eyes.

"As I was saying, I was thinking that since you don’t have any furniture, and well...I do, maybe you'd want to sleep on my couch." He says as more of a question than a statement. He carefully watches Harry and swings his legs. Harry cries out in victory as he lifts up a glass cup and turns to face Louis. He scrunches his eyebrows and runs his fingers through his unruly hair.

"I don't know. You could be a serial killer for all I know." Harry shrugs as he makes his way to the fridge where he adds water and ice to his cup. He takes a refreshing gulp then leans back on the fridge while staring at Louis with raised eyebrows. Louis shifts around on the counter so that he's once again facing Harry and crosses his legs as he throws his hands up in the air like the police are after him.

"I promise you I'm not a serial killer." He assures.

"Well, I was actually just about to order some take-out. You can join me, and I'll come to my own conclusion." Louis chuckles but nods his head.

"Sounds like a date."

"No, just the casually 'make sure my new neighbor who made me shout penis in order to read my emails isn't a serial killer' dinner." Harry teases "Now get your disgusting feet off my counter." Louis fakes an offended gasp but hops off the counter anyways.

"I'll have you know my feet are very clean." He replies with a smug grin. Harry only nods and reaches out for his phone to order a pizza.

*******

**6:02pm**

"So tell me about yourself. What do you do for work?" Harry asks as he reaches for another slice of pepperoni pizza. They were currently sitting down on the hardwood floor of Harry's apartment using paper plates to eat their elegant dinner off of.

Louis takes a bite of his own pizza before opening his mouth, "I work at a record label. It's a small job really. I consult and offer my opinions. Nothing big."

"I mean I wasn't expecting anything. We do live in a pretty crappy apartment building." Harry shrugs with a coy smile.

"Hey, one day I'm going to be the CEO; mark my words." He says in mock defense.

"I don't doubt it."

"So, what about you?"

"I'm a writer. Nothing big." Harry mimics.

"Nah, writers are pretty cool. What do you write about?" Louis asks as he drops the crust of his fourth slice of pizza onto his plate.

"Anything I want." He mumbles.

"So, like…kinky shit?" Louis winks. Harry swats at Louis's knee and shakes his head.

"No, like stories with an actual plot. That's actually why I moved to LA; I wanted to get inspired. I'd love to write for movies or TV shows." Louis hums to himself and grabs another piece of pizza. "Anyway, we were talking about you. Do you have any siblings, do you live on your own, why did you move to LA? You're obviously not from here with that accent."

"Well, Mr. FBI, if you must know. I have six siblings; five younger sisters and one younger brother. I do live on my own, and I moved to LA because I knew that's where I’d get the best opportunity to work in the music industry." He rattles off as he stands up to fill the puppy mug-that Harry found for him- with more water.

"I can't imagine having such a large family. I only have an older sister. We're pretty close so it's not that bad but sometimes you just need your own space." Louis walks back over to Harry and places his feet under his bum as he sits down.

"It was tough moving here at first. Being away from my family and all. There was always noise and chaos, but know it’s just so quiet, minus the faint but occasional moans and name shouting you hear from the neighbors late at night." Harry laughs out loud, like actually laughs out loud. An embarrassingly loud shriek. He quickly slaps his hand over his mouth and apologizes before taking a nervous sip of water. Louis only eyes him with a smile and raises his eyebrows as he tries to hide his own growing smile.

"So did I pass?" he asks after the silenced has taken over. He glances at the empty box of pizza then up at Harry's face.

"Yeah," Harry nods. "I guess it wouldn’t be so harsh on my back to sleep on a nice comfy couch.” Louis grins and stands up as Harry picks up the trash and places it in a white bag that has now been claimed as his current trash bag. "Let me just get some clothes and stuff."

"I’ll be in my apartment setting up my luxurious couch." Louis responds with humor laced in his voice.

*******

**7:33pm**

"I left some extra blankets on the chair for you." Louis explains as he folds a heavy knit blanket and lays it on top of the other one already laying over the arm chair. Harry sits at the end of the pullout couch bed and grins. "I also got you a bottle of water." He tosses the bottle to Harry then joins him on the bed and for a second- a short second- his delicate fingers skim across Harry’s longer ones.

"Thanks, Lou." Harry speaks up as he unscrews the lid of the bottle and takes a sip."Thank you so much for this. If you could just point me to the bathroom, I can get dressed and ready for bed." He places the bottle down on the coffee table that’s been pushed to the side and picks up his overnight back. Louis simple points a finger towards a closed door before leaning back on his hands.

After he dresses into some grey sweats and a white V-neck, Harry checks himself in the mirror. He tilts his face left and right and sighs before he squirts some cleanser onto his hand and foams it up around his forehead, nose and cheeks. He splashes the warm water over face then dabs it dry with a towel. A quick brush of his teeth and one last glance at the mirror, and Harry is picking up his bag and strolling back out to his temporary bed. Louis takes a gulp and slyly moves his eyes down Harry's body. "I don't own any moose slippers." Harry jokes as he motions down to his sock covered feet. Louis blows out air threw his nose and rolls his eyes.

"They're quite comfy. Maybe you should think about investing in a pair."

"Maybe." Harry agrees. Louis slowly lifts himself off the springy bed and brushes passed the taller lad.

"My rooms right there." He gestures. "In case you need anything." Harry sticks his tongue out to moisten his lips then nods.

"Again, thank you, Louis. You've been really kind." He throws one of his pillows aside and crawls into bed before looking back up at Louis's puzzled face. "I like to sleep with only one pillow."

Louis only shakes his head and smiles before announcing, "You're a weird one, Styles." He then retreats to his room where he may or may not have done a little skip to his bed, and Harry may or may not have bit into his fist to stop a girlish giggle from escaping as he laid back onto his pillow and covered himself with a blanket.

***

  **Sunday** **2:12am**

 

"Shit, fuck, fuck." Louis groans out in pain as he jumps back and sits on the ground where he can cradle his aching stubbed toe. Mumbling is heard in the room and he curses some more as he eases himself back onto his feet.

"Louis?" Harry whispers, his voice soft yet raspy. He squints his eyes while lifting his heavy head off the pillow.

"Uh, yeah sorry Harry. Just um go back to sleep. I had to use the bathroom." He responds just as quietly. The darkness creates a veil between the two figures as they're both trying to listen carefully to each other and not disturb the generous stillness of the night.

After more silence, the loud flush of a toilet, and the delicate pitter-patter of Louis's feet, both the boys curl back up with their blankets and fall back into a daze as they treat the previous events like a hazy dream.

***

**9:43am**

 

The boys were seated on the tall stools that bordered the one side of Louis kitchen counter. Harry eyes Louis when he slides off the stool and walks over to open up the fridge and reach for a carton of milk. "So, do you have any other food besides Coco Pops?" Harry questions with a teasing smile after a silent yet tear jerking yawn and a swipe of his finger across his bottom eyelids. Louis rolls his eyes and begins to open some of his cabinets.

"Of course I do, Curly Locks. What kind of host would I be if I didn't have any food to offer my guest?" He asks rhetorically and swivels on his heels to look back at the taller boy with crossed arms.

"Just wondering." Harry shrugs before hopping of his stool and striding towards Louis. He reaches around him so that their arms brush against each other, and he lifts up the loaf of bread. "I'm good for some toast." He unwraps the bag and pulls out two pieces after Louis points him towards the toaster. Louis makes his daily bowl of cereal and bounds back to the counter to sit down and enjoy it as Harry leans back against the opposing counter top waiting for his toast.

"It's weird having someone here." Louis mumbles after a spoonful of his chocolate-y breakfast. "I've gotten used to it just being me." Harry nods to show he understands and starts to search through the other cabinets.

"Where's your peanut butter?" He wonders while continuing to scavenge through the cabinets. Louis points it out which Harry gives thanks to before grabbing it, unscrewing the lid, and spreading it on his toast before looking back at Louis. "So, what you're saying is that you’re not into one night stands?" He inquires with a cheeky smirk and the quirk of his eyebrow.

"Usually I go to their house...or they’re gone before I can offer them breakfast." Louis responds with a laugh then shovels more food into his mouth as Harry takes his spot next to him on his own stool. He takes a bite of his toast and hums to himself.

"I see. What about your family? Do they ever visit?"

"Not really. It's less expensive for me to go and visit them." Louis shrugs. "Besides I don't have enough room to house them all comfortably. I like that my house is my space." He sighs. He finishes off his breakfast and leans over the counter to place his bowl in the sink.

"So what about me?" Harry inquires, his toast suddenly very intriguing as he tries to conceal his gaze away from Louis's. He glances over at the other boy when no response is heard. "Why were you so um willing to let me stay over? I feel like I'm completely invading your personal bubble now that I know that you don't really enjoy guests." Harry tries to explain. Louis lifts a single finger to itch at his eyebrow before speaking up. 

"I do like guests...just not all the time and usually during the day time. I like having a place that is mine, a place to crash after a busy day or a long night and a place where it's quiet and I don't have to worry about other people. But as your neighbor, I couldn't have you sleeping on the floor when I had a perfectly functioning couch. And don't worry, you're not invading my space."

"Eh, your couch is alright." Harry chuckles as he uses his pointer finger and thumb to swipe along the corners of his mouth. 

"Excuse me, my couch is a delight." Louis scoffs in mock defense and folds his arms across his chest. 

"Mmm yes as soft as a cloud." Harry announces as he reaches out to flick Louis's elbow. The boys share a smile and they begin to feel the stranger barrier collapse between them, the easiness of their playful conversation friendly and comforting.

"Anyways, do you have any plans today?" Louis asks as his folded arms fall to his sides.

"Yep, I gotta check some more things off my Moving-To-Do-List." Harry explains and takes another large bite of his toast, smearing peanut butter on to his top lip which he licks off with the tip of his tongue. 

"Oh well, do you need any help? I’m supposed to get some work done for the label, but honestly, I can do that whenever."

Harry pretends to think for a bit as he slowly chews then swallows and looks over at Louis's questioning blue eyes. "I'm not sure exactly what I have to do, but if I need assistance I'll let you know."

"Well, you know the secret word." Louis snickers. "But, seriously, if you need anything, I’m yours." Harry shows off his dimples and clasps his hands together to brush the crumbs off them over his plate. He steps off the stool and strides over to the sink where he begins to clean both his and Louis’s dirty dishes. “I have a dishwasher.” Louis motions but rests his chin in his hands and watches the boy in front of him.

“That’s okay.” Harry utters as he dries the dishes off then glances around the kitchen to find their proper spots. "But, I should probably be getting back to my apartment actually. Moving is so much work."

"Right, yeah." Louis agrees as he perks up then begins to walk Harry to the door.

"Thanks, again, Louis."

"Sure, anytime, neighbor." Louis holds out his hand as Harry goes in for a hug. The boys both notice the difference and switch their position once again leading to one with open arms and the other with an out stretched hand. They both step back and stare at each other as breathy chuckles spill out of their mouths. "Uh...hug?" Louis suggests and tilts his head to the side while chewing on his bottom lip.

"Hug." Harry suppresses another laugh and pulls Louis against his chest, Louis resting his chin on Harry's shoulder and taking in his scent.

"Mmm, smell good." Louis hums in a barely audible tone. Almost inaudible. But by the tightening of Harry's arms around his body he knows his words reached the curly haired boy’s ears. Louis’s eyes widen in embarrassment and he slowly pulls away from the embrace that seemed to last far too long for two strangers. "Sorry." Louis murmurs, his gaze falling to the floor.

"Don't be." Harry reassures with a wink before he begins to walk backward towards his own door. He bumps his right shoulder against the wall and reaches his hands out to unlock his door, all while still trying to keep his eyes on Louis who stifles his soft giggle with a hand over his mouth. "Bye, Louis." He calls out quietly when he successfully unlocks the door and pushes the doorknob in.

***

**12:51pm**

 

"I'm telling you Ni, he's fucking adorable." Harry announces, his elbow leaning against the cold kitchen counter, his hand pressing his phone to the side of his face.

"Of course. It's just like you to meet some hot guy the first day staying at your new apartment." Niall, Harry's long-time family friend, playfully pokes fun at.

"He has moose slippers, Niall. Moose slippers! How much cuter can he get?" Harry practically squeals. "He let me sleep over his house and told me I smell good."

"Mate, pull yourself together. You're acting like a teenager who's crushing hard on the school's star footie player."

"But, I am. I'm crushing so so hard. Did I tell you he made me shout penis in order to use his Wi-Fi? God, I'd love to see suck _his_  penis." Harry whispers the last part, not really intending for it to be heard.

"Yes, you told that like three times already, Haz." Whether he meant that towards the Wi-Fi incident or the fact that Harry would really enjoy sucking Louis off didn’t exactly matter. Both statements were expressed several times during this phone conversation.

"Sorry, sorry. Enough about my super adorable, super hot, super cheeky neighbor. When are you flying out to visit me?"

"As soon as you get some furniture." Niall half jokes. "I'm not sleeping on your floor, no matter how much I miss you."

"Soon, actually I thi-" His sentence is interrupted by a knock at the door. "Coming!" He shouts. "Uh, sorry Ni, I gotta go. Someone's here. Talk to you later though. Love you. Miss you."

"Love ya, mate." Niall mumbles back before the line goes dead.

Harry strolls over to the door and pulls it open to see Louis. "Just can't get enough of me, can you?" Harry teases and steps back out of the door way to welcome Louis in. Louis smiles and lifts up a black bag.

"You left your overnight bag at my house." Louis corrects.

"Oh, oops. Well, thanks for bringing it over." Harry feels the heat rush to his cheeks as he reaches out for the bag and takes hold of the straps.

_Louis steps out of his bathroom with a towel wrapped tightly around his waist and makes his way to his bedroom where he gets dressed in some grey sweat pants and a black t-shirt reading 'The Future is Now'. He uses the towel to ruffle his wet hair then tosses it onto his unmade bed. He walks back out to his living room/kitchen area and glances at the pullout couch which he makes his way towards. His foot collides with something squishy causing him to trip. He instinctively pushes his hands out in front of him as he falls forward towards the ground with a huff before glancing behind his shoulder to look at Harry's duffle like overnight bag--and the perfect excuse to go visit his new neighbor. Louis smiles and pushes himself back into a standing position before glancing at the couch he was on his way over to. He picks up Harry's bag, placing it on the chair, before sprawling out on the couch-turned-bed. He rolls onto his side and slips his hand under the pillow to bring it up to his face and with a quick whiff he smiles to himself at the newly enticing scent. "Fuck, how creepy is that?" Louis mutters to himself and releases his grasp on the pillow. He rolls onto his back and reaches for the remote, flicking on the TV. As he scrolls through the channels he doesn't even notice the pictures flashing across the screen because only one picture passes through his brain. Soft green eyes, a dimple deep enough to crawl into, shiny flowing hair, and those sinfully pink plump lips. Louis absentmindedly traces his fingers across the waist band of his sweats while intensely nibbling on his bottom lip. His fingers trickle down underneath his sweats to graze over his growing bulge. A delicate moan escapes before he jumps up into a sitting position and pulls his hand away upon realization. "What have you done to me, Curly?" Louis grumbles. He takes a few deep breathes and tries to think of almost anything to rid himself of the dull ache in his boxers. Once accomplished, he springs off the bed and hooks Harry's bag over his wrist then heads into the hallway of apartments._

"Sorry, if you were in the middle of something. I just noticed it on my floor." Louis nervously laughs. I mean, technically he was telling the truth.

"Yeah, thanks. I was just talking to my friend from back home. You didn't interrupt anything." Harry declares.

Louis steps into Harry's space and walks past him. "Well, since I'm here I might as well help, yeah?" He offers. Harry shuts the door and glances at the smaller boy.

"The movers are coming soon with some of my stuff so you could help me carry it in if you don't mind."

"I don't.” Louis blurts out a little too quickly. “That's what neighbors are for, right?" Smooth. Nice recovery.

"Right?" Harry nods, pursing his lips and scrunching his eyebrows together in a ‘fake serious’ face.

***

**5:43pm**

  
"Do you want something to drink?" Harry asks as he walks towards the fridge while Louis carries in a tall lamp -- the last item of the day that needs to be placed in Harry's new apartment. With a huff he places it down in the corner of the room by the couch -- like Harry requested -- and nods his head even though Harry's back is turned towards him.

"A water, please." he responds as he wipes the sweat off his brows with the back of his hand. Harry grabs two bottles from the fridge and tosses one to Louis, placing his own on the kitchen counter. He walks over towards the window while he gathers up the hair sticking to the back of his neck and throws it up into a tight bun. He turns on the air conditioning before grabbing his water and sprawling himself over the couch that the movers helped carry in. "Finally a place to sit." Louis jokes as he lifts Harry's lanky legs so he can sit down. He places them back down across his lap as he flashes a teasing look Harry's way who hums in approval as he takes a large gulp of water, finding the cold contrast compared to his sweaty body relaxing.

"Sweats probably weren't the best choice of attire for moving furniture." Harry mumbles, his eyes lingering down towards Louis's pants.

"We'll I didn't know I was going to be moving boxes when I got dressed." Louis bites back as he bends over and rolls the legs of his sweats up past his ankles and toes off his vans.

"At least I'm not wearing black skinny jeans. You must be dying." Louis runs a finger down Harry's right shin and cocks an eyebrow.

"Yeah.... I am." The two boys laugh and Harry drags his legs off Louis's lap so that he can sit up on the couch. "Thanks, again Louis. This would've probably taken another two hours without you."

"Harry, you have to stop thanking me. Really it's nothing."

"Thank you." Harry repeats with a smile, resulting in an annoyed groan to escape Louis's lips.

"I should probably go and take a shower." Louis mentions as he pushes himself off the couch with his hands.

"Mmm, me too." Harry agrees but stays seated on the couch. He screws the cap on his water and looks up at Louis who starts making his way towards the door. "You should come back over after. Um, I could make us dinner."

Louis turns back around and smirks. "Is this one going to be considered a date?"

"Just me thanking my neighbor for all his gratitude." Harry shrugs with a wink.

"Right, okay. Then I'll see you later, neighbor." Louis nods before making his way out of Harry's apartment.

***

**6:54pm**

Harry is hovering over a pot of boiling water when he hears a knock at the door, but before he could place the top over the pot of broccoli, the door was pried open and in walks Louis.

"I'm back. It smells delicious." He calls out as he takes a whiff of the sweet smell wafting through the air.

"It's chicken lo mein." Harry tells Louis as he grabs two paper plates and scoops the meal onto them. Louis makes himself comfortable on one of the kitchen counter stools that he helped carry in. "And you came just in time." Harry places the plates on the counter and pushes one towards Louis before he runs to the sink to strain the broccoli, the steam rising up to warm his face. He then scoops some onto each plate before grabbing two plastic forks.

"What can I say, I'm great with time management." Louis jokes as Harry leans over to turn off the burners before he walks around the counter to take his own seat next to Louis and pull his plate closer towards himself. Harry twirls some sauce coated noodles around his fork as he looks over at Louis to see him gasp and open his mouth as a chunk of chicken rolls off his tongue and plops back on to the plate."Sorry, it was hot." Louis mumbles as he lifts his hand up to fan at his open mouth. He then stabs his utensil into the same piece of chicken and blows on it before taking a cautious bite. He chews and swallows then sighs in content. "Tastes really good though."

"Thanks." Harry beams as he lifts his own forkful of food into his mouth.

"Really good." Louis echoes as he scoops up more food greedily and impatiently waits for it to cool down.

"I used to watch the cooking channel with my mom, and I helped occasionally. I like cooking." Harry explains as he watches Louis with amusement.

"Mmm model son." Louis smirks.

"Yeah, yeah." Harry rolls his eyes as he chews on his food and watches Louis lick the corners of his mouth to scoop up any sauce.

They continue with their small talk as they eat, but once they are both just about done, Harry taps his fork on the edge of his plate and asks, "Do you want to watch a movie on Netflix or something?"

Louis swallows his last bite as he glances at the time flashing on the microwave before he answers. "Sure, why not?"

Harry smiles and piles his plate on top of Louis's then throws them away in the plastic bag hanging over the back of his tall chair. "Let me just get my laptop."  
Louis nods and slides off his stool before making his way over to the couch while Harry walks into his empty room and pulls out the charger from his laptop which is laying on the floor. He tucks it under his armpit with one hand while he uses his other hand and one of his feet to move one of the bigger boxes out in front of the couch that he then places his laptop on top of. He opens it up and quickly logs into Netflix. He joins Louis on the couch, making sure to leave a significant amount of space between them as he scrolls through the movies. Louis leans forward as Harry points out some titles that he hasn't seen before but he's shut down with a simple, "I've seen it" or "Eh, it doesn't sound that good." And the same circumstance happens whenever Louis points out a movie that catches his eye.

They just about scroll through all the movies when they finally decide on one that they mutually are interested in. Relaxing back into the couch, the space between them begins to dwindle, and as they slowly grow tired.

The movie continues to play but seems to only be background noise as the space begins between them seems to be none existent. Harry definitely notices as he ignores the movie to watch as Louis’s head slums down so that his chin is laying against his chest. "Louis." Harry whispers and adjusts his arm around the couch so that it's practically wrapped around the smaller boy's shoulders. "You can lay your head on my shoulder if you want." Louis mumbles something incoherent as he shifts his head up to nuzzle against Harry's neck. Harry can feel his heart rate quicken and he slowly changes their position so that he is slouching against the arm of the couch with Louis basically laying out top of him. He then tries to focus his attention back on the movie to ease his nerves but he can only thing of the slumbering boy cuddled into his side. For some time, Harry thinks he could stay like this forever. He brushes his fingers through Louis’s hair and resists the urge to kiss his forehead. He uses his finger to draw circles onto Louis’s shoulder as he too feels himself falling in to a slumber. He lets out a loud yawn and his eyes flutter close while his grip around Louis's shoulders tighten.

***

**Monday-7:15am**

 

Louis rubs his cheek against the rough material underneath him and sighs contently. He pulls at the bottom of Harry's tee expecting it to be a big fluffy blanket - like the one on his bed. Instead it’s thin and resistant, that's when he notices his bed is lumpier than usually and his eyes shoot open to spot the man below him. He laughs nervously then he sits up slowly, letting the hand around his ribs slide off. He rubs his eyes and cranes his neck to look at the light shining through the curtains of the window behind the couch.  
"Fuck, fuck, shit." Louis mutters under his breath as he jumps up from the couch and glances down at his clothes from yesterday. He hears the boy next to him mumbling and watches him stretch his legs further down and let his on arm dangle down to brush against the floor. Louis ruffles his hair and reaches for his phone in the pocket of his cut off sweat shorts. He squints around the brightness to read the time and before groaning. He debates whether or not to wake up Harry, but decides against it as he spots Harry's phone on the box near his laptop. He hurriedly types the boy’s number into his own phone then as races out of the door and makes his way down the hallway to his own apartment.

***

**10:32am**

 

Harry grumbles as he rolls onto his back and lifts himself up into a sitting position, letting his hand fly to the back of his neck as he feels a tense pain. He rubs at it then rolls his neck as he tries to recount last night and that's when he reaches for his phone to look at the time. He notices a text from an unknown number and slides open his phone to read it.

'Sorry I had to run or else I was going to be late for work. Last night was fun though. Let's do it again some time. -L.T.'

He let his foggy eyes adjust before attempting to text back. 'Anytime, neighbor.' He then adds him into his contacts.  
Harry sighs and locks his phone then places it face down on the moving box before standing up and making his way to the kitchen to make himself some breakfast.  
With a stack of maple syrup drenched pancakes, Harry sits back down on the couch and crosses his legs before mousing at the computer to wake it up. He clicks on an episode of Friends and leans back. He cuts into his first pancake with his fork and lifts the dripping bite up to his mouth just as he hears a ding go off from his phone. He takes the bite then rests his fork down on his plate before reaching for his phone to see another text from Louis.

'I'm bored as hell....save meeee!'

Harry holds his phone up with one hand and continues to eat while he thinks of a response. He starts to type a couple times but erases them before writing back ‘No one worth talking to at work?'

'Nah everyone is doing business-y stuff.'

'Why aren't you doing business-y stuff?'

‘Did it all already.'

Harry sucks on the syrup from his fork and taps his finger against the side of his phone. 'I doubt that's true.'

‘Well it is. I’m actually very productive.’

‘Ok I believe you.’

‘What about you? What are you up to?’ reads Louis’s text, obviously trying to change the subject.

‘Eating breakfast.’ Harry responds, lifting up another slice of pancake to his lips.

‘No work?’

‘I work from home mainly and occasionally meet with an agent.’

‘I see. I wish I could work in the comfort of my own bed.’

‘It is nice plus you don’t have to worry about being late for work.’ Harry sends with the smirky face emoji. He stares at his phone waiting for another text but it never comes. Harry shrugs it off, assuming Louis got busy again, and he continues to eat his breakfast.

 

***

  
“Louis!” Someone calls out, and Louis plants his feet firmly on the ground to stop himself from twirling around in his chair. He spins it around to see his co-worker –and friend-- and rests his phone on his desk as he smiles up at the muscly, brown haired man in front of him.

“Yes, Liam?” he inquires with an arched brow.

“Mr. Johnson needs you to fax these papers over to the studio then email Malik about the new promotional campaign.” The man explains.

“Why don’t you email Malik about the campaign? You’re the one who has the heart eyes for him.” He asks as he reaches his hands out to grab the papers.

“Because that’s not my job.” Liam says as he playfully sticks his tongue out then takes a seat at the desk across from Louis’s. Louis rolls his eyes but smiles and meanders over to the printer where places the papers down to fax them over. He makes his way back to his desk and collapses into his chair.

“Liam.” He whispers loudly. Liam stops his fast-paced typing and shifts his gaze over to Louis. “I’m bored.”

“What do you want me to do?” Liam whispers back and scoots his chair closer to his desk so he can talk to Louis.

“I don’t know, Lima, maybe play a game?” Louis suggests sarcastically.

“Fine, give me a sec, and stop calling me that.” He laughs. Louis already crumbling up scratch paper and tossing them at Liam’s head. Liam sighs and closes out of the window he was using before picking up the balls of paper and tossing them back at Louis. When he’s sure Louis is watching him, he throws a paper ball across the room where it bounces off the wall and lands into the trashcan.

“Hey, watch this.” Louis whisper shouts as he grabs a crumbled up piece off the floor and tosses it so it hits one of their coworkers in the back of the head. “Ten points.” Louis calls out and lifts his hands up in victory when the man with sandy blond hair swivels around in his chair to eye Louis.

“Oi, Tommo, some people are actually trying to work here.” The man, Craig, mutters but gives him a wink as he throws the paper back at Louis.

 

***

**6:32pm**

 

“And then Liam whacked him right in the face with the paper ball.” Louis explains, trying to contain his laughter as he adjusts himself on Harry’s couch while the curly-haired boy stares intently at his wall. “Luckily our boss is pretty chill, but he still was pissed.” An hour earlier Louis and Harry ran into each other in the parking lot, when Harry was grabbing more items out of his car and Louis was pulling in after a long, tedious day at the record label. Louis, of course, thought it was only necessary to offer his assistance to Harry, and Harry thought it was only necessary to invite him in after carrying his junk all the way up the multitude of staircases.

“Maybe you shouldn't have been goofing around.” Harry shots back playfully as he lifts up the portrait of himself, his sister, and his mother, trying to figure out where he should hang it.

“But what’s the fun in that. Besides I made sure to get all the important stuff done and I even emailed, Mr. Malik after Mr. Johnson yelled at us.” Louis trails off as Harry chuckles.

“You still got yelled at.” Harry chuckles as he gives up on his picture and places it down on one of the moving boxes. He makes his way over to the couch and sits down beside Louis who stares up at him.

“Well, that was Liam’s fault.” Louis huffs.

“Sure, keep telling yourself that.”

“I will. Besides who wants to sit in front of a computer and type all day. I saved him from hours of dull work.”

“Hey, that’s what I do.”

“Yeah, okay, but you do it willing, and you get to stay in your pajamas.”

“True.” Harry says in a softer tone as he noticeably eyes Louis’s thin pink lips. He watches as they lift up at the corners to form a crooked smile and he absentmindedly pushes his hand out to lay on top of Louis’s knee. Louis feels the butterflies in his stomach and intently watches Harry’s face inching forward. He realizes what is happening and his eyebrows shoot up into his hairline, but he leans in closer to Harry and closes the space between their faces to place a gentle kiss on his lips. Louis feels the warmth of Harry’s hand lift off his knee and trail up to the back of his neck, forcing the kiss to deepen. Louis happily agrees to as he feverishly runs his tongue across Harry’s bottom lip. Harry opens up his to let out a moan as Louis lays down so Harry can hover over him. Louis hands lift up to cup Harry’s face and gently push him away as he giggles then kisses his cheek.

“You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for this.” Harry mumbles breathlessly.

“We’ve only known each other for two days, Harold.” Louis giggles again but starts to leave a trail of kisses across Harry’s jaw line.  
Harry tilts his head to the side and hums.

“I’ve wanted this ever since I saw you in those ridiculous moose slippers.” He confesses.

“Tell me more.” Louis purrs and sucks a purple mark into Harry’s neck, causing a quiet moan to be heard.

“You looked so innocent but s-so sexy.” Harry groans, thinking back to the day as Louis’s hand sneaks up and under Harry’s shirt to rub across his stomach.

“You know, I’ll almost wanked to your smell alone.” Louis admits as he tugs at the hem of Harry’s shirt, signaling him to take it off. He accommodates Louis’s want and swiftly pulls it off before ridding Louis of his own.

“Kiss me.” He murmurs and Louis lifts up his head so that their lips can meet in a hungry kiss. Harry places his hands on either sides of Louis’s head and grinds himself down against his hips. Louis pulls his face away and brushes Harry’s long hair behind his ear. Harry whines but let’s Louis softly kiss his forehead. “What do you want?” Harry whispers and runs a finger down Louis’s neck.

“You. I want you, anything.” Louis desperately whispers out as Harry bends his head down to kiss at Louis’s protruding collarbones.

“Want me to give you a blowie. Is that what you want?” Harry pries with a hushed voice and sucks at the bone.

“Fuck yes,  _please_  Harry.” He practically moans and ruts his hips up to meet Harry’s. Harry smirks down at Louis and slithers down the couch so he’s facing Louis’s crotch. It takes him no time to unbutton Louis’s dress pants and toss them aside before sliding his boxers down, letting Louis’s semi hard cock spring free.

“Mmm, already hard I see.” Harry glances up at Louis who only nods and bites down on his bottom lip. “I knew you’d be big. As soon as I saw you in those plaid pajama bottoms I just knew it. God, look at your thick cock.” He whispers as he uses one hand to stroke up and down Louis’s shaft slowly. He rubs his thumb across the tip to wet his fingers with pre-cum then leans down to kiss right below Louis’s belly button.

“M-more.” Louis whimpers and bucks his hips up. Harry smirks and runs his free hand up and down Louis’s left thigh as he uses his other hand to pump Louis’s cock faster.

“Tell me what you want, Louis.” He whispers as he kisses down to the base of his cock.

“J-just like that. Oh, god, faster Harry.” Louis moans as he tightly grips the couch cushion. Harry licks at the tip of Louis’s cock before sucking on the head. He sucks further down and holds Louis’s thighs down with both his hands. “Fuck!” Louis nearly screams. “So good, so so good.”

Harry hums against Louis’s cock and continues to suck harshly, reveling in the stream of moans escaping Louis’s lips. “You like that?” Harry asks and fondles Louis’s balls. Harry looks up through his lashes to watch Louis nod frantically.

“Gonna cum.” He groans as Harry sucks more of his cock into his mouth. “Right there, fuck don’t stop.” And Harry only sucks harder and bops his head faster when he fells Louis tremble beneath him, letting a string of wet sticky cum shoot into his mouth. Louis gasps and lays his head back to rest against the couch as Harry pops off with a grin, and sticks his tongue out to lick at his glistening lips before crawling back up to kiss Louis’s. He lifts up Louis’s hand to palm at his clothed cock as he sucks on Louis’s neck.

“God, I can feel how hard you are through your clothes.” Louis whispers and slips his hand underneath Harry’s jeans to grope him over his boxers.

“All from sucking you off.” Harry mumbles and kisses the corner of Louis’s lips. “All you.” He repeats softer.

“Then I guess it’s only fair I help you out.” Louis moans as he continues to stroke Harry’s cock.

“Mmm, I guess so.” Harry moans as he spins them so he’s lying under Louis.

“Want you to cum just from me palming you.” Louis murmurs in Harry’s ear. Harry nods in agreement and lifts his hips up to meet Louis’s hand. Harry leans his head down to suck at Harry’s nipple as his hand skillfully strokes across Harry’s boxer clad dick. Harry plays with his other nipple and ruts his hips up as Louis presses his hand firmly down on his crotch and swirls his tongue around his nipple before biting down on it. This causes Harry’s hand to fly to his mouth so he can nibble at his finger to stop himself from screaming with pleasure. Louis hums in satisfaction and moves over to Harry’s other nipple. “So sensitive. I love it.” He mumbles as his hot tongue licks over Harry’s perky nipple. He continues to rub Harry’s achingly hard cock and wraps his fingers around it, pumping up and down through his boxers.

“Keep doing that, and I don’t think I’ll be able to last much longer.” Harry grunts as he lifts his hands up to run his fingers through Louis’s hair. Louis’s sucks harshly on Harry’s nipple before biting it like the other one and he feels Harry’s grip tighten on his hair and pull forward. This only encourages Louis more as he rubs faster against Harry’s cock. “T-that’s it.” Harry purrs and lets out a loud moan as he creams in his boxers as he cups Louis’s face in his hands and brings him down to kiss him lustfully.

Louis smirks proudly and pulls away so he can place a kiss on Harry’s chest before laughing softly and laying his head in the crook of Harry’s neck. The taller boy wraps his one arm around Louis’s back and uses his other to brush his fingers through Louis’s hair soothingly.

***

**8:42pm**

 “Ok so I got peach, half and half, and raspberry.” Harry calls out to Louis as he glances over the array of Snapple lining his fridge.

“Give me a peach.” Louis responds as he pulls his legs off a cardboard box and pushes himself off the couch. He makes his way over to Harry and chews on his bottom lip, taking in the muscles of his tanned bare back. Harry then suddenly whips around and leans back against the fridge door to close it as he holds out his hand, to offer Louis his drink. Purposely the boy gently traces his fingers across Louis’s as he takes hold of the bottle. “Thanks.” He whispers with a smirk before Harry pops off the cap of his own drink to ramble off the useless fact about butterflies. Louis smiles anyways about the new information and reads his fact. “Harry?” Louis practically whispers and looks up at him through his eyelashes.

With a scrunched up concerned face, Harry finishes his sip and slowly nods his head down at Louis. “Yeah?” he whispers back, softness in his voice.

Louis sets his bottle down on the kitchen counter and practically steps up on his tippy toes to place a kiss on Harry lips, short and sweet. Harry smiles and presses his lips back against Louis’s as Louis reaches his hands up to wrap around the back of Harry’s neck. “I really love your lips.” Louis blurts out. Harry only chuckles and places another kiss on his lips.

“I really like yours too, Lou.”

“And I really like when you call me Lou.”

“Lou.” Harry murmurs and kisses the spot below his ear. Louis smiles and runs his fingers down Harry’s back to place his hands on the boy’s hips. He moves them to the front and lightly pushes him backwards until he hits the cold counter top then leans back up to place a kiss on Harry’s neck before he rests his head on his shoulder. He takes in the subtle scent of strawberry and mint, two scents when together sound odd but to Louis they’re soothing yet alluring and electrifying. Harry kisses the top of his head and rubs his back. Louis lifts his head back up and smiles widely before giving Harry three quick pecks on the lips. He pulls away, letting Harry’s hands slip from around his body before spinning on his heels and walking back out to the living room.

“Hey, did you ever get your bed?” He asks and starts walking towards the closed bedroom door.

Harry pushes off the counter and nods. “Actually, yeah but for now it’s just a mattress on the floor.” He informs as he strides in front of Louis to open the door and flick on the light to present to him his barren room, his neatly made bed laying in the middle of room. Harry peeks out the window on the wall near the bed to look at the bright moon surrounded by millions of stars in the dark sky and listen to the faint sound of cars driving by in the distance, making the setting ever so peaceful and comforting. Harry takes a seat on the bed behind Louis and tugs on his shirt to pull his attention away. Louis spins around then raises his eyebrows as he smirks at Harry before straddling his lap and placing his hands on Harry’s broad shoulders.

“It’s nice.” Louis declares.

“I literally only have one piece of furniture in here.” Harry chuckles and scans the boxes that line the walls of his room.

“It’s nice.” Louis repeats with a shrug. Harry lays back against the bed, pulling Louis down with him by his wrists. Louis holds himself up by his elbows then lays his hands down on Harry’s chest so he can rest his chin on them and look up at Harry. “I feel so comfortable around you.” He mumbles. Harry hums in approval and subtly lifts his hips up to press against Louis’s. “What?” Louis grins. “Didn’t get enough earlier?”

“Not at all.” He breathily laughs and shakes his head. Louis places his hands down on the mattress to support himself while he lifts himself up then pushes his hips down as he watches Harry’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise.

“Good thing we’re both half naked already.” Louis half jokes as he glimpses down to Harry’s tight black boxers. Harry nods and lifts himself onto his elbows so he can kiss Louis’s arm.

“Just need to get rid of this.” Harry lifts his hand up to run his finger across the bottom of Louis’s shirt. He uses his one hand to pull it up and reveal his stomach when Louis ducks his head down and lifts up his arms so Harry can pull it completely off and toss it on the floor.

“And these.” Louis mumbles as he hooks one finger under the band of Harry’s boxers then lets them snap back against his skin. He holds himself up so that Harry can shimmy them off then rolls on his back to lay down next to Harry. He lifts up his bum and slips off his own printed boxers. Harry gives him a lopsided smile and kisses his shoulder then his cheek.

Louis rolls back on top of Harry and swoops his head down to kiss him. Louis runs his fingers across Harry’s sides to feel the heat under his skin. He places his hand on his jaw and sucks on his bottom lip until he feels Harry’s tongue peeking out to try and trace over Louis’s lips. Louis can feel the tip of Harry’s nose brush against his cheek as pushes the kiss deeper and places his hands on Louis’s shoulders to pull him closer to his chest. Louis rubs his foot against Harry’s leg as Harry bites down on Louis’s bottom lip and pulls away from the kiss. His hot breath fans across Louis mouth, flowing into his own lungs and intoxicating him with more desire.

 Harry can feel Louis stiffening cock pressing into his thigh and slides a hand down to gently tug at it. He pushes his head back to reveal his neck to Louis who makes a trail of sloppy wet kisses down to his chest where he Harry’s heartbeat is speeding with lust. Louis slowly lifts himself up so and leans back so he’s sitting up and pushes his own hand down over Harry’s to add more pressure. Harry pulls his hand away and grips Louis’s hips so he can lift him off his lap and push his back into the mattress. Harry hovers over Louis’s smaller body and impatiently captures his lips back into another kiss. Louis ruts his hips up and lets Harry’s hand linger back down so it can wrap around his cock and painstakingly slowly pump his hand up and down.

“Harry.” He whines “get on with it.” Harry takes the hint and slightly, only slightly, quickens his pace. “For fucks sake, Harold, I ca- oh no shit keep going.” He moans as his eyes shutter closed and he leans his head back against the pillow. Harry ever so lightly squeezes his cock then lets his fingers trace his bulging veins before he abruptly stops. Louis eyes shoot open, and he is about to groan in exasperation when he sees Harry’s face, wide eyed and worried.

“Louis.” He whispers and Louis can tell he’s unsure of what to say but then he chuckles softly and continues. “I uh my lube and condoms are packed in one of these boxes.”

Louis wants to scream he’s so horny and frustrated, but looking at Harry all he can do is laugh with him. “It’s ok Harry, just umm you better start searching now or I’m going to finish myself off and that will be that.” He jokes, but Harry quickly hops off the bed and thinks back to packing day, mentally trying to figure out which box they’re stored in. Harry fumbles through the boxes, frantically tossing things across his floor as Louis watches from the bed and grips tightly at the bed sheets to try and calm his racing heart. He glances down Harry’s body and admires his bum as he bends over the boxes.

“Any day now.” Louis teases and lifts a hand up to rub at his aching cock. Harry pulls out a small shoebox and erupts in victory as he opens the lid. He grabs a bottle of lube and a condom then drops the box on the floor before racing back over to the bed and tossing himself on it.

“I got know take your hands off.” Harry jokes but pulls Louis hand away and replaces it with his own. Louis takes the bottle of lube from Harry’s other hand and squirts some into his hand. He takes Harry’s fingers and coats them with the substance then leans back on his hands. Harry continues to pump Louis’s cock as he circles a finger around Louis’s hole before gradually pushing it in, letting the sound of Louis’s loud moans encourage him. “You good?” he asks, but Louis only closes his eyes tightly and feverishly nods his head. Harry grins to himself and pulls his hand away from Louis’s cock as he pushes in another finger. He leans down to kiss Louis’s thigh and curls his fingers, causing an eruptive groan of pleasure to slip from Louis’s lips. He lifts his bum up and push further down on Harry’s long fingers. He pumps them in and out and continues to press kisses to the inside of Louis’s thighs.

“Harry, kiss me.” He whimpers and Harry shifts so he can lean his head down and connect his lips to Louis’s impatient ones.

“So tight.” Harry whispers and feels Louis grind his bum onto his fingers and attempt to fuck himself on Harry’s fingers, but Harry uses his other hand to grip at Louis’s hips and stop him.

“More, Harry, I want more.” Louis whines and Harry obliges as he slowly slides another finger in.

He glides his fingers in and few more times before he licks at his swollen lips and pulls them all out together. He groans in disapproval but sits back up and watches as Harry grasps for the bottle of lube again. He flicks the top open with his thumb and squirts some onto Louis’s outstretched hand. Louis warms the lube up in his hands before running them across Harry’s cock to slick it up. While he does that, Harry leans down and places kisses across Louis’s jaw. He sucks on one particularly sensitive spot then grazes his teeth against the now raw area which causes Louis to take in a sharp breath and tighten his grip on Harry’s cock. Harry lifts up the condom and uses his teeth to open the wrapper. He spits out the plastic then nudges Louis’s hands away so he can roll it over his hard on.

Louis feels his heart rate quicken again as he nervously leans back against the bed. Louis was used to sex it wasn’t so long ago that he was a young partying college student. At one time sex was routine for him. Sex is normal for him and he never really gave it much thought. Yet right now in this moment he could feel all his nerves building up, like he was about to lose his virginity for the second time. Seeing Harry straddle his legs, feeling his rough hands and the cold metal from his rings travel across his stomach, and hearing his heavy labored breathes as he leaned closer to his face, turned Louis back into his naive high school self.  

“Are you ok?” Harry asks with so much sweetness and care in his voice that Louis can only find himself able to nod.

“With you, yes.” He whispers and lifts his head up to give him a kiss on the corner of his lips.

Harry smiles back and rubs his tip over Louis’s hole. Louis gives him a reassuring smile as he starts to push in. Louis reaches for Harry’s hands and squeezes them tightly as they both close their eyes and let their moans mix together. “You feel so good, Louis.” Harry shakenly breathes out as Louis’s juts his hips up and slips his hands away from Harry’s so he can wrap them around his back and push him down deeper.

“I could say the same thing.” Louis whispers through a moan and gropes Louis’s bum. Harry pulls out and pushes back in, this time harder and Louis just about screams. “Again.” He grunts and as Harry listens Louis bites down on Harrys shoulder and lets his hands fly up to the top of his back so he can scratch them back down when he feels another deep thrust. Harry pressed his body against Louis’s own sweaty chest and buries his face in his neck where he bites and sucks. They completely tune out the honking of cars, the chirping of birds and even the loud argument happening in the unit below them because in that moment it’s only them wrapped in each other arms as their chorus of moans, groans, and whimpers bounce off the echo-y walls of Harry’s bedroom and their hips rock together in sync as they both feel themselves reaching climax. Harry extents a hand between them to rub Louis’s cock once he feels his start to twitch against his thigh.

“H-harry.” Louis warns and Harry twists his hand around Louis’s cock when he leans down to kiss Louis forehead.

“I know. Me too, baby.” He moans and quickens his thrusts. Louis feels it bubble and his eyes flutter open before he releases hard and fast over Harry’s hand and across both their stomachs. Harry chews harshly on his bottom lip and thrust a few more times before releasing into the condom. He lets them ride their orgasms out then pulls out and stripes off the condom. He ties it up and tosses it on the floor, making a mental note to clean that up later, before collapsing on top of Louis. He places a kiss on his chest then his chin then his lips, making Louis giggle. Louis raises a hand to let his small delicate fingers brush the damp hair off Harry’s sweaty forehead.

“Hold on.” Harry whispers before he scoots off of Louis and scurries over to the bathroom where he grabs a towel. He hurries back to bed and swipes a finger across Louis chest to scoop up his cum then sucks on his finger. He hums in pleasure then uses the towel to clean up his cum coated stomach and Louis’s who thanks him with a kiss. He crawls back into bed once he tosses the towel in the hamper then shifts onto his side and wraps Louis up in his arms, pulling him close so he can kiss Louis’s eyelids. Comfortable silence passes through the room allowing them to catch their breaths as Harry uses his finger to draw shapes on to Louis’s chest. He watches as Louis lets out a loud yawn and tangle their legs together before he speaks up, his voice groggy.

“We should go out to dinner sometime.” He whispers.

“That’s all we ever do.” Louis croons with a joking tone to his voice.

“Yeah, but  _this_  time it will be a date.”

“I’d love that, neighbor.” Louis responds with a sleepy smile as his heavy eyelids fall shut.


End file.
